Tamaki Erisa
Tamaki Erisa is a main character of Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Erisa is calm and very intelligent. She is also the vice president of the Arisugawa Academy's student council. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of blooming wisdom. Personality Erisa is calm and very intelligent. She is also the vice president of the Arisugawa Academy's student council. She is gentle and very polite. However, when it comes to studying or when she's doing her jobs at school, she may also get very strict and a little stiff. Due to acting "adult" most of times, Erisa gets embarrassed very fast. Erisa plays the Western concert flute. Erisa also has an older sister who is a famous ballet dancer. Appearance Erisa has long, midnight blue colored hair tha reaches down to her hips. She has a part of it braided to a ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes are blue colored. In civilian, she wears a blue checked shirt with a brown T-shirt underneath. Around her neck, she wears a white shawl. She wears blue jeans that end a bit under her knees and have zips on the side. She also wears brown boots that have brown laces. Relationships *'Tamaki Arisa:' Arisa is Erisa's older sister. She is a famous ballet dancer who currently lives in Tokyo, due to an upcoming performance. Arisa attends a private high school for talented people, who want to turn their hobbies into their dreams of the future. Etymology - Tamaki comes from meaning "pearl" or "ball", combined with meaning "castle". So Tamaki could mean "caslte of balls" or "castle of pearls", which could be a reference to the season's royal theme. - Erisa is the Japanese pronounciation of Elisa, which is a short form of the name Elizabeth. The name Elizabeth means "my God is an oath" or "my God is abundance".http://www.behindthename.com/name/elizabeth Cure Camomile - Camomile is an aromatic European plant of the daisy family, with white and yellow daisylike flowers. Cure Camomile Cure Camomile is Tamaki Erisa's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Camomile wields the power of blooming wisdom, while her theme color is blue. Camomile has more confidence in herself than Erisa could ever have and like Bisciut, she has a great sense of justice. With her Sweet Rod, she can perform the attack Blooming Sapience. Rainbow Cure Camomile is the power up form that Cure Camomile takes in Pretty Cure Dream Stars V! along with Cure Biscuit and the other Cures appearing in the movie. All together, the Cures can perform Rainbow Miracle. Super Sweet Cure Camomile is Tamaki Erisa's super Pretty Cure form she takes in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!: Wakuwaku! Ayaui irukajima ni natsu yasumi!. Super Sweet Cure Camomile and the other Cures are blessed by the power of the magical sweets, combined with the power of the sunny hibiscus flower. All together, the Cures can perform Super Sweet Sparkle. Attacks *'Blooming Sapience:' Cure Camomile's first attack which she can only perform with her Sweet Rod. When performing the attack, Camomile calls for the power of blooming wisdom. Transformation "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure Unlock My Heart!" is the official transformation phrase used by Tamaki Erisa in order to transform into Cure Camomile in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, she needs the Heart Clock. First, Erisa grabs her Heart Clock and shouts: "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure!", then she holds it in front her of her chest, that is covered with bright blue colored card suits (♥, ♦, ♣ and ♠). The Clock then strikes 12 o' clock as Erisa shouts "Unlock my Heart!" Then, the card suits start spreading around, revealing her Cure maid outfit. Then, her pumps along with her stockings, and her wristbands appear. At last, her hair gets styled by a wave of sparkling cyan liquid. She opens her eyes which start sparkling. Then, she introduces herself as "The Flower of Wisdom, Tick-tock Cure Camomile!". Songs Duets Trivia *Erisa's birthday falls on October 18th, while her star sign is Libra. References Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters